


Please be okay

by SlumberingCats



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlumberingCats/pseuds/SlumberingCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a fixed and edited version of this fic that I had done a few years ago now. Hopefully it's better on the eyes and easier to follow. It may be a bit too fast still, but either way, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fixed and edited version of this fic that I had done a few years ago now. Hopefully it's better on the eyes and easier to follow. It may be a bit too fast still, but either way, I hope you enjoy it.

Marinette stared at her homework. She could either do it, or talk to Alya. After a few moments of mulling it over, she decided to do both. Not long into the girls conversation, she heard her mother's voice call from behind her. "Marinette? Someone is here to see you." With a confused nod, she turned back to her phone. "I'm sorry. I have to go now, but I'll call back later." After saying their goodbyes, Marinette hung up and went downstairs. When she got there, she nearly choked when she saw Adrien and Nino. They both waved hello, and went to her. "Sorry to come so unexpected, but Adrien and I were passing by and decided to come see ya." Nino said with a kind smile. "Oh! Um.. I was just doing homework, but come on up." She guided them upstairs, trying to contain her excitement and nerves at Adrien being there. 

Marinette was glad she had taken Adrien's photos off her wall and screen saver so her mom wouldn't ask too many questions about who he was. After awhile of talking, stuttering, and laughing, there was a loud thud. Almost on cue, Alya called. 

"Hello?" 

"Marinette! Look!" Alya turned the phone to reveal a bulldozer like creature with drills for hands. "Alya, stay out of trouble!" Marinette pleaded as the worry that she didn’t even try to hide danced through the air. "Ladybug is bound to be here soon, so I  _ have _ to get the scoop for my blog!" Before she could debate, Alya hung up. When she turned around, Adrien wasn't there. "He took off. Said he had to get home." 

"You should do the same Nino. It might be too dangerous to even go outside by the time Ladybug and Chat Noir get on the scene." Nino gave an understanding nod and left as well and Tikki made an appearance. "Marinette, we have to do something." 

"I know. Tikki, transform me!" After she transformed, she used her yoyo to travel faster to where it appeared Papillon's newest villain was. As she expected, Chat Noir as as already trying to figure something out, but his thoughts were interrupted as he was smacked into a street light. "You okay kitty?" She said with a small giggle as she helped him up. "I'm fine, My Lady." He had a mischievous grin as he rubbed the back of his head. Ladybug looked up at the villain. "What did he say his name was?" 

"Piledriver. Creative and destructive. Almost like us!" Ladybug stifled a laugh as she began to attack Piledriver with Chat Noir, but it wasn't long before she felt a sharp pain driving through her stomach and plopped to the ground. Chat Noir came running, helping her up and frantically asking if she was okay.  "Lucky... Lucky charm!" Ladybug ignored his question as something landed in her hands. Quickly, she made work of how to utilize it. "LADYBUG YOU CAN'T IGNORE THAT WOUND!!!" She couldn't stop, she  _ had  _ to defeat Piledriver and put an end to this so no one else would get hurt. Chat Noir couldn't do anything to stop her, not when her mind was made up like this, but when she captured the Akuma and purified the butterfly, she collapsed.

He dashed to her and scooped her up and ran to the hospital, tears stinging his eyes. "How could you be so stupid?! Stupid.." He heard the final beeping and was surprised when Marinette was the one who appeared in his arms. "Mari--No! She needs help.." It took a lot of force to stop from skidding to a halt, but he did get her to a hospital. Chat Noir went back to Adrien after Marinette was rushed for emergency surgery. "Please be okay Mari..." After painful hours of waiting, the doctor returned to him. Adrien hopped up from forcing himself to sit down, hope working its way up. "How is she? Is she awake? Can I talk to her?" 

"Woah, woah.. Slow down." The young blonde offered a small smile. "The surgery went well, and she should be fine. Tonight is critical though. How did she get a wound like that?" Adrien froze. He couldn't just spill Marinette's secret. "A freak construction accident?" The blonde eyed him quizzically, but decided against pressing him further thankfully. "You can go see her, but I'm not sure if she'll be awake." When Adrien was given the room number, he practically raced there, going as fast as his legs would carry him. When he saw that Marinette was awake, he slowly walked in. "Before you say anything, I have to show you something." With that, Adrien shut the door and shown Marinette Plagg. There was a moment of stunned silence before she smiled softly. A strained voice spoke, breaking the silence. 

"Hey there kitty.." 

"You were reckless." He spoke with a stern voice, taking his position sitting on the bed beside her. "I know.. I was stupid.. I just had to complete the job otherwise people would still be getting hurt or worse and--" 

"Enough! Marinette... Don't ever do that again!" He flinched when she touched his face. He didn't even realize he was crying. "Adrien... I am so sorry." It was clear she was sincere, but he couldn't forgive her just yet. He would forgive her, but not now. "I am  _ not _ leaving your side." Adrien said as his voice shook from trying not to cry. "Understandable..." Tikki was on her shoulder, sleeping peacefully. "What if a doctor comes in and sees her?" 

"Then, can you hide her before you leave?" He nodded, scooping up Tikki and hiding her in the blanket.  

"Mind if I stay the night?" 

"Not at all." He nodded and stepped outside to call Nathalie to say he was spending the night with Nino and before she could debate, he hung up and went back into Marinette's room. He couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself when he saw that Marinette had fallen asleep. Adrien walked over to a chair, pulling it beside her hospital bed before falling asleep himself.


End file.
